Potter and the Veela
by ivy98
Summary: What happens when Harry takes Fleur on a date? More importanly, what happens after? Read and find out! Rated M for a reason


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Jk Rowling does.

A/N: Tell me what you think about this story. Should I continue or Abandon? Criticism is welcome

Harry Potter was quite nervous when he tried to tame his unruly black hair for seemingly the hundrenth time. He could have never imigined that the Fleur Delacour would ask him to dinner after running into her yesterday.

_It had been a rough day to say the least for Harry Potter. He was in his office, writing a report of today;s dilemma at Diagon Alley; Bill Weasley was caught trying to take advantage of his gorgeous girlfriend Fleur Delacour. Fleur, that name alone made him fuzzy inside as he imagined what he would do if they were alone together...When he was done writing up a report, he got up to go see his boss, Amelia Bones, to edit any mistakes he could have made since it was his first year at the Auror office._

_ On his way over, he saw two people arguing simultaneously and dangerously. His breath got caught up in his throut as he realised who one of the people were: Fleur Delacour. She wore a blue skirt and a tight white shirt that clung to her delicate curves hungrily. It took all of Harry's willpower to not drool at the sight of her but he did feel himself get a bit hard._

_ "C'est fini Bill. Je ne savais pas que pourrais être si bête!" Fleur shrieked at the frightened Weasley._

_ "Fleur I can explain..." Bill started weakly. Fleur was having none of it and slapped him hard on the cheek. "You try to uze zee Imperious curse on me! Petit lâche!" She raised her hand to strike him again until an auror came to the Weasley's rescue._

_ "Alright weasley, that'll be 15 years in Azkaban for attempted rape and the use of one of the unforgivables," said an old auror. Before Bill could complain, he was dragged out of the ministry._

_ Harry knew all about what happened at Diagon alley. He saw first hand how Bill had hungrily looked at Fleur before drawing out his wand. Shaking his head, Harry continued walking and thinking about the Veela until Fleur shouted out his name_

_ "Arry! I vould like to tank you for saving mee from zat troll today."_

_ Harry nodded cautiously since he didn't want to appear dumbstruck in front of her. _

_ "It'a alright. I'm sorry for what happened today," he replied. An uncomfortable silence followed._

_ "Arry are you beesy tonight? I vould like to tank you personellement," said Fleur. _

And here he was now, unable to control his hormones, his rod hardened even more as he continued thinking about the veela. He arrived at the french restaurant that she chose to eat at fairly early and sat waiting for her. He was stunned when she entered and smiled at him. She was wearing a white dress, that fell not even a foot below her waist! He glanced at her long, slender legs, then the fabric of her dress that clung to her curves tightly and exposed a bit of her cleavage, Harry thought for sure he was drooling. If he was though, she didn;t let him know.

After greeting eachother, they quickly ordered their food. Harry having never been to this restaurant was not sure what to order so he let Fleur order for him. Hlafway through the meal, he accidently dropped his fork and bent down to pick it up. His face flushed as he realised what he was staring at. He had a great view down Fleur's dress and was able to see her midnight blue panties. He quickly and wisely got up before he lost control of his hormones.

After that little incident, Harry found it was particulary hard for him to look her in the eyes, so his gaze often lingered accidently to her cleavage. This happened quite a few times when they were conversing and on one occasion, she had caught him and instead of feeling disgusted, she smiled at him. It seemed to get hotter in the restaurant for Harry as Fleur began licking her spoon filled with chocolate icecream. She made sure that she got all of the chocolate off and moaned at how good it tasted. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

After dinner was over, Fleur asked Harry if they could go to his appartment for refreshments. Harry agreed, though his face was a dark shade of red after dinner. When they reached their appartment, Fleur asked "Oh 'Arry, my dress is a beet tight on me at ze moment. Vould you mind if I go fix eet?" Harry's heart hammered in his chest as he imagined her taking off her dress in front of him. Fleur laughed at his facial expression and said "Non 'Arry, you must leave while I attend to my dress."

It took Harry a couple of minutes before he realised what she meant and quickly left the room, not before she gave him a seductive wink though. When Harry entered his room, he practically tore his clothes off and layed on his bed as he gripped his rock-hard cock. He stroked it, imagining that Fleur was the on stroking it and giving him a striptease. He moaned softly at the thought of her giving him a blowjob. Images of the Veela on her knees, her hand wrapped around his hard shaft. He pumped hard as he imagined fucking her throat and her lips sucking him off. He was about to cum when he heard his name being called.


End file.
